Hopeless Case of a Kid in Denial
by CowboySpike
Summary: An AU fic set in modern times. Rock Lee is a mild mannered art student and Sakura is a spunky high school groupie. Ch 8 up. Special ShikaIno chapter! This is the end, I swear...
1. Hopeless Case of a Kid in Denial

o.o This is an AU fic... of which I usually condone, but I was driven by the idea to have Lee in a pair of Converse Chuck Taylors. x_x   
Please enjoy and don't sue me. It's all in good fun.  
~~  
Hopeless Case of a Kid in Denial   
Lee fumbled with his bulky supplies while he attempted to shove money into a little slot on a big vending machine.  
'Arg.' He thought. 'I knew I should have put more money on this yesterday.' He silently cursed the system of mass public transit, retrieved his train pass and hurried up the stairs to the train. Which had just pulled away.  
  
He put his plastic box o' supplies on the platform and sat on it. Not exactly the most comfortable place to be seated, but the benches were currently being occupied by pigeons and their.. excrement. Lee fumbled in his canvas tote for the decade-old looking CD player that was attached to the stylish expensive-looking headphones around his neck. The crappy player was fine as long as it played music- it was being hidden in the bag- but the headphones HAD to be cool. Everyone downtown had them, and Lee had just made a bit of cash on a commission, so he got himself a great pair. He clicked the CD player shut, hit the button and soon music began flowing from the earpieces. Not too loud- you don't want to disturb others on the train.  
  
Lee breathed in. He was kind of glad he missed the train. It gave him a chance to sit and wait. He liked doing that lately. It gave him a chance to look at things and draw them out in his mind. Sometimes the music mixed with his thoughts of an object and made it contort and change. If something he saw in his head came off as interesting and beautiful to him, he'd write it down. This was where his ideas came from, mostly. It made him feel really nerdy thinking he had a Photoshop program in his head, but... that's what it was.   
  
Today he was particularly concentrating on a garbage can that was turning green and glowing. Before he realized it, his eyes were closed and he was completely shut off from everything but the twirling, alien garbage can. He felt a muscle in his arm twitch. Again. What the..? His hand flew to his shoulder and he found he was clutching someone's finger. Someone had been poking him.   
  
"What the..?" was what he said before he opened his eyes.   
"Don't fall asleep here, you'll miss another train."  
  
The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen was staring at him, smiling. He ran his eyes over her face and decided that the artist who created her was the most talented genius ever. He was still holding on to her finger.   
  
"I'll need that back." she said, chuckling. "You must be an art student."  
"Err, yeah." Lee said. He patted the box under his derriere. "My supplies tip you off?"  
"No, actually, it was your shoes." She took a seat on the platform next to him. "They look ancient."  
  
With much reluctance, Lee tore his eyes from her face and glanced at his feet. He had on his old, grimy high-tops, like always. They didn't have a trace of paint on them though...  
  
"How..?" He stammered.  
  
The girl pointed to her own feet. She had the same high-tops. Except they were pink, and a deal less grimy than Lee's black ones.   
  
"Actually... I can tell by the way you're dressed, too. All art students who commute downtown are thrifty like that. I'm a thrifty junkie too."   
"I dress this way because it's inexpensive." Lee laughed. "Students don't get much work."  
"Yeah. "  
"Are you an art student too?"  
She nodded "In high school. I'm 16."  
  
Lee nearly choked. She seemed so much older. He himself was only 18, but a freshman at an art college.   
  
"Gosh, I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself. I'm Sakura." she extended her hand.   
  
Lee didn't know if he was supposed to lick it, kiss it or just shake it. He opted for the choice that didn't involve his mouth...  
  
"I'm Lee." There was silence for a little. "If you're not going to school... can I ask why you're taking the train?"  
She scoffed. "There ARE other places down there, ya know."   
Lee nodded, embarrassed by his question.   
"I'm going to visit this guy I know. He's in a band. They have a gig later on. Hey! You should come!" She stood up to reach into her back pocket. She pulled out a small flyer. "This is them."  
Lee took it. It smelled like her. He quickly dismissed this irrelevant fact from his mind... he'd come back to it later.   
"Train's coming!" She helped Lee up.   
  
He didn't have time to read the flyer, so he stuck it in his bag for the time being. He gathered his supplies and stepped forward as the train screeched to a halt. Sakura chose two seats for them to sit on, she by the window and he next to her. All the way into the city she asked him about his school and asked to see some of his pieces. He showed her his sketchbook. Embarrassingly enough, it was his figure sketchbook. Sakura complimented his ability to portray breasts realistically. She went on about how hers were so under average. Lee chimed in, saying how she was still growing, turned red and shut up. Sakura was amused. She asked about his music. Lee was eclectic. She asked what that meant. He told her that he liked all kinds of music, but the kind he was listening to now was some indie rock band she'd never heard of. She asked to listen to it. Lee watched her listen and thought it was so beautiful the way her face changed whenever she heard something she liked. He desperately wanted to sketch her profile, but thought it would be kind of weird to ask.   
  
"I get off here..." Lee said, obviously pained to have to tear himself away from this moment with an angel.  
"Oh, okay." Sakura said, handing back Lee's 'phones. "I'll see you at the gig, right?"  
  
The gig. That's right, the flyer. Lee would read it once he got settled in class.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there." he smiled dopily.   
"You'd better, art boy. Maybe my boyfriend will commission a portrait of me to hang on his wall."  
  
Her boyfriend.   
  
Lee waved and stepped onto the platform before he allowed his smile to vanish. Of course she had a boyfriend. It must be that guy in the band. Lee tried not to let it get to him, but it tortured his mind all the way to the building his first class was in.   
There must have been some reason she wanted him to go... but... he kind of didn't want to now...  
  
~~  
w00t. So should I keep goin?? Who's this mystery boyfriend? Should Lee go to the gig? I DON'T KNOW!! *sob* -CS 


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go with Chapter dos... Ohyeah- forgot to mention- Hopeless Case of a Kid in Denial is a song by the Hellacopters. XB Bon Appetit. err.. Enjoy.   
~~~  
Chapter 2  
  
Lee sat silently eating his lunch. There weren't too many pennies left in his food fund, so he brown bagged it today... plain ham sandwich on plain bread with a plain coke. He was spending a particularly long time chewing one bite, and didn't notice his friends approaching.  
  
"I said.. HEY LEE!!" Tenten shouted. She was a little attention deprived to begin with, but... "Ohhh boy. He must be thinking about somethin~~!" She poked him playfully.  
Lee responded by swallowing his food.  
"Hm, nope. SomeONE. Right?" Neji was right behind Tenten. They sat down on either side of him.   
Lee groaned "Nooo.. I don't wanna talk about it."  
"Fine." Neji reached over into his expensive-looking bag and pulled out a paper bag filled with food from the deli adjacent to the school. It was one of the best delis in the whole city, and Neji ate from there nearly every day.   
Lee seethed at this fact. It was so unfair. Neji's family was rich; they were supporting him completely through school. He was talented to boot. Not quite as talented as Lee, but Neji's family name was sure to get him a foot in the door with ease. Lee resented him, but didn't hate him. Neji was his friend for a long time. Tenten, as attention deficit as she was, also was Lee friend since he was little.  
  
"I got you a tuna club." Neji reached across Lee's face to hand a sandwich to Tenten.   
"Thanks hunny." She said, digging in.  
That's it..  
  
"You guys suck." Lee started getting up. He didn't really wanna deal with their.. 'hunny' type stuff right now. It was weird enough when they decided they liked each other...  
"Hey, I'm sorry! You want some? Your lunch doesn't look very appetizing, is that what you're mad at? Come on, I can't eat all this." Tenten tried coaxing Lee with half of a tuna club.   
That wasn't the problem. But hey, free sandwich.  
  
"I met a girl on the train."  
"Ooohh! You like her?"  
"Yeah. She was... really beautiful. Much more than you, definitely."  
"I'll take that tuna back, ya know.."  
Lee opened his mouth full of masticated food. Tenten yelled 'eew' and told Neji to make him stop. Neji just smiled and ate his food silently. Tenten went on asking Lee about the girl. He told her how they met and about how she invited him to a gig that night. Oh yeah.. the flyer! He dug it out of his bag.  
  
"Heyyy.. what a cute guy!" Tenten observed.  
On the flyer was a photo of what was obviously the band. The kid holding the drumsticks was blond and puny. He had his pierced tongue displayed and was trying to look tough. Lee found this amusing. The bass player had a sweatshirt on with the hood pulled over his head. He had very intense, animal-like eyes. In the middle there was the lead guitar/singer. Lee thought he was beautiful... in the way that some beauty transcends the sexes. He had perfect raven hair hanging over his eyes and that perfect feminine-but-not-too-feminine face and complexion. He was dressed impressively, even had knee-high versions of Lee's own high tops.   
Crap.  
This was the boyfriend.   
  
After they ate, Neji pulled Lee aside. "Is that her boyfriend?"  
"Wha.. um.. I think so. How'd you..?"  
"All these years and you think I can't read you?" Neji smiled playfully and embraced Lee. "Were closer than you think..."   
"Gah.. jeez, not in public."  
"So it's okay in private?"  
"NO."   
Neji chuckled. "Go and whisk her away like the Prince Charming you are."  
Lee looked at him. "That was so gay... But know what's even gayer? YOU HUGGING ME IN PUBLIC."   
Neji let him go and laughed.   
  
For the rest of the day, Lee just daydreamed. Neji was thinking of himself probably when he called Lee Prince Charming. Yeah.. Lee would ride up on his chariot made out of art supplies being pulled by his team of rats. Sakura would be all for that...   
Screw it. He just wouldn't go. Lee stared at the flyer some more.  
'Look how arrogant he is...' Lee thought. He looked so high-maintenance compared to Sakura. She looked completely down-to-earth and easygoing. He wondered what kind of relationship they had. Maybe he just had her around to make himself look better. What if he treated her badly? This thought hit Lee like a sack full of doorknobs. She WAS only 16... a naive little highschooler. A gorgeous lead singer could seduce her easily. Oh gosh, the thoughts swirled around his head. Crappy chariot be damned, he was going to this gig.  
~~~  
Ohhkay! Not too much resolved from Chapter uno... but I think now you can guess who the boyfriend is. D Maybe the other band members too... Guess who they are and win a prize! really? NO! =D Now.. what will happen at this gig? What should this band even SOUND LIKE?? *dies* -CS 


	3. Chapter 3

Woowoo- Chapter 3! And... nothing really happens. o.o WAIT. Yes it does! . (yes.. i want people to read this..) *ahem* This chap introduces yet another familiar face. =3 Whowho??  
~~~~~~  
  
After the last class of the day, Lee made his way to 29 S. Wilson, the address of the gig. The flyer said "All ages show; $5 at the door; starts at 6pm" ...it was 4pm now. Oh well, better early than late. When he arrived, he saw that it wasn't a club or anything they were playing in, but it was a flat. An apartment flat. A $1000+ per month apartment flat. Lee lived in a piece of crap suburban apartment with two other guys... and was STILL practically on welfare.   
Maybe Sakura had the good life living with this guy... if it even was his house. At this point, Lee's thoughts and emotions were so mixed up he didn't even realize he was already on the elevator and on the way up.  
  
The elevator came to a jolt and the doors slid open, letting the most beautiful music rush in. It was a single piano playing a sweet, simple tune. It swirled around Lee's head and caused images of beautiful things to enter his mind, Sakura being among them. He pictured her as an angel floating around in all white, wings and halo included. His stomach twitched with anxious anticipation as the song picked up a little momentum. Whoever was playing it was playing out their entire heart. Lee felt he wanted to stand there forever and listen to that one simple melody. But the elevator doors were sliding shut.  
  
"Wah!" Lee dashed through at the last possible moment.  
"Someone there?" A familiar voice called out.  
  
Lee blushed. How embarrassing. He cleared his throat, which still cracked a little when he spoke.  
"Uh, yeah..." he turned a corner into a big room with a piano set up off to the side. It was littered with several other musical instruments and the like. "It's Lee. Ya know, from the train..."  
"You came!" Sakura was sitting behind a beautiful grand piano. It was she who was playing. Lee's heart pounded and he blushed with delight. She looked so gorgeous at that piano. He pictured her with her hair done up, wearing some expensive dress and white elbow-length gloves. He would have to remember that for later...  
"You're just a little early, there." She chuckled.  
"That was really beautiful." Lee interjected. He walked towards her. "That song. I've never heard anything like it. That was... so amazing." He couldn't stop staring at her.  
  
She noticed this and became a little uncomfortable.   
"Sasuke wrote it. He's really got talent. He's like... you. Except with music instead of art."  
Lee flinched. Sasuke. He called back to his mind the flyer image. Sasuke. That name fit the picture perfectly. It even sounded elite.   
Wait.. did she just compare them?  
  
"I mean.. I'm sure I haven't seen your greatest works, but..." She hesitated. "This song is like one of your doodles. Ya know?" She smiled like she was thinking of something very close to her.   
  
At this point, Lee was so swamped with confusion, he didn't notice that his face gave the impression that he was about to cry...  
"Are you all right?" Sakura stood up.  
Lee snapped to attention. "Yeah, great!" He said with just a little too much enthusiasm.  
"Okay." She seemed skeptical. "Come on, I'll show you around."   
  
She went through the equipment pointing out what was who's and what they were like. The drummer, she said, was named Naruto. He was really hyperactive and was perfect for the fast-paced drumbeats he had to bust out. She said he'd had the hots for her before. Lee smiled at that. He knew why.  
The bassist was Kiba. He was kinda cocky and egotistical. Well, he liked to run his mouth... especially to Naruto. She said their relationship was really amusing. Fistfights were every other night or so.   
Sasuke was the guitarist/lead singer. He was really quiet and intense. He sort of balanced the band and really accented the ferocious music with his 'soft' voice. It wasn't really soft, it just had this 'whispery' quality to it.  
Lee could listen to her talk all day. He loved how her style of talking was so characteristic of a girl her age, yet still intellectual. He sat there in a dream watching her lips move, until they read one word he didn't want to hear.. boi' - frend.   
"We've known each other since we were little. He was always cold to me, but somehow I won him over." She smiled dreamily.   
Lee wondered how she would have to win anyone over. She must really love him. Crap. Here comes the swirly confusedness again.   
  
"Hey, who you talkin to??" A voice came out of nowhere.  
Sakura leaned over to look behind Lee. "None of your BUSINESS." She smirked.  
"WHAT have I told you about bringing strange guys up here?" The puny blond kid appeared from nowhere. He was small, but Lee was still scared of him. He had.. that creepy murderous midget quality about him.  
"Know what, Naruto? SHUT UP." She yelled, laughing. "This is Lee. I met him on the train. He's an art student."  
  
Naruto looked him over, eyes narrowed. Lee's palms began to sweat.  
"You're not one of those mod hippies who use hemp... paintbrushes and stuff, are you?" Naruto asked.  
"Naruto!" Sakura scolded.  
Lee snorted with laughter- he actually knew people like that. "No, I'm not. You must be the drummer. Nice to meet you." He smiled.  
"Yeah, well. If you're such an artist, maybe you can redesign our flyer. Little Miss High School Art Class here sure did a CRAP job of the one you got." Naruto pointed to the paper sticking out of Lee's pocket.  
"He's not free, you dork. He lives off commissions. Get Sasuke to talk to him."  
"I've never designed a flyer before..."  
"Well if you do a good job of that, maybe you can redo the logo on the drum cover. I kinda beat the crap out of it nightly. Oh... and, uh, nice to meet you too. Come ON pinkie, it's almost show time!" He walked off.  
  
Lee smiled. He liked Naruto. What an interesting personality. He wished he was that uninhibited and extroverted and... loud. The only time Lee ever got loud was when he was liquored up... and that didn't happen too often. He was feeling much better about being there: he felt he had an ally in that puny blond.  
"Pinkie?" Lee snickered.  
Sakura sighed and pointed to her shoes and then her hair.  
"Don't EVEN ask..." she laughed "Let's go find the others." She put her arm over his shoulder and led him away.   
Lee was so content. He didn't realize he was going to meet the boyfriend.  
  
~~~~~~  
Oooohhh.. next Chapter.. THE BOYFRIEND!! D  
but now to reply to some reviews.. XD  
Feoh - I know XD I'm leery of AU fics too. Which is why I'm still not entirely pleased with myself for writing this. But... The Chucks inspire all. And I know how OOC Neji is.. but I needed more allies for poor lost Lee n_n;  
Kaminiko - Gai sensei!! I forgot! I need to work him in! o.O; Hm.. maybe an art dealer or something!! XDD!!  
Touma - Desparacidos? ^^; Never heard em. I was thinking old silverchair. o.O; But I'm weird like that too. XD   
That's all for tonight! Remember- Next chap: Boyfriend. HOOHAH! -CS 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Or is it 3? o.o I dunno, it's been a while. x_x Here we go wit' the boyfriend. Actually this chapter is weird cuz I didn't write it all at once. And these: indicate a flashback. XD Enjoy!  
~~~~~~  
  
Lee closed his eyes. He felt the weight of her arm over his shoulders. He felt like dying. He'd never been that close to her since... that morning. Her smell. She smelled so nice. He wanted to find the flower she smelled like and grow them all over the world. Lee's confidence soared. He completely forgot about her having a boyfriend, and definitely forget that he was now a few feet away.  
  
"Hey sexy!" Sakura's voice rang out as her weight left Lee's shoulders. His eyes flew open and immediately shut upon seeing him.  
He opened them again.  
The boyfriend.   
It was Sasuke. Sakura had wrapped herself around him and they were kissing right there in front of Lee. He felt his heart nearly snap in two. It was awful. But at the same time... it was beautiful. Her face flushed a perfect pink and accented his porcelain complexion. His black hair fell over her face and mingled with their lips. It was like one of those cheesy Rococo romances that you laugh at, but at the same time your heart screams with desire; you want it. You want to experience that cheesiness yourself just once. Lee remembered something his teacher had told him before...  
  
Lee was sitting in Art History 101. It was an overview of Renaissance through Neoclassical. The instructor was Gai, with whom Lee was on a first-name basis. Gai knew of Lee's talent and was trying desperately to find something to inspire him.  
"I KNOW you think sfumato is dull and boring, but maybe you could at least TRY to incorporate it-"  
"No. Never. SCREW DaVinci and his Mona Lisa."  
"... Lee."   
"I'm just sayin... if you're gonna shade at all, you should do it like Caravaggio." Lee flipped to a picture of Calling of Matthew in his book. "The darks are dark and the lights are-"  
"Nonexistent?" Gai finished. "Listen. I know what you like, and I know what you can do well. You wouldn't be able to pull that off." Gai pointed to the picture. "It's too harsh and dark. You need to focus more on the light. It's more you."  
"I... have no idea what the hell you mean."  
Gai grunted. This kid... "All right. Lee, think of the most important, powerful, and affecting image you've ever seen. Existing artworks do not count, and you don't have to tell me what it is."  
Lee thought. It was when he sold his first painting. No, maybe it was when he lost his virginity... or maybe when he was accepted into this school...  
"Got one?"  
"Got a few..."  
"Good. Now think of what these would look like as a painting done by you."  
Lee closed his eyes. He took these images and converted the ideas into bright, bold interpretations of their meanings to him. The canvases were huge, the colors bright and the message clear. This was his style. He smiled.  
"See? That is you. All your life, you will have amazing experiences. The ones that look like these..." Gai put his finger in the middle of Lee's forehead. "...will make you rich." He grinned.  
  
With that, Lee was brought back to reality. This was it. After nearly a month of being in a slump, he'd finally found what Gai told him he was looking for. This was one of those images. He had to sketch. NOW.   
"Erm- S-s'cuse me." Lee mumbled and dashed off to the elevator. He sat in the hallway next to it and pulled out some pencils and a sketchbook and began drawing out some concepts. He had the basic idea almost right when..  
"Hey, don't leave, I- Oh there ya are." Sakura peered over Lee's shoulder.  
He suddenly tensed. A freezing sensation washed over his body and he realized what he'd just done. He ran off after seeing her kissing him. Crap. Now she must have known...  
"Are you.. is that me??" Sakura was ecstatic. "Wow! That's us!" She laughed. "Did you run off to sketch Sasuke and me?"   
"Uh.. I... well. Yeah. I didn't want to seem, um... well I guess I'd seem weird anyway, but..." Lee smacked his forehead. "I'm sorry."  
"Nono, it's fine! I'll just tell them you're schizo or something if you're embarrassed. C'mon." Sakura turned to walk away, but Lee grabbed her wrist.  
"That's not Sasuke." Lee looked deeply into her eyes. "That- that's me."  
"Oh, Lee. I didn't know you felt that way..." Sakura grasped his hands. "I've been in love with you since this morning. Kiss me!"  
  
Or at least that's how it SHOULD have gone...  
  
Lee snapped his notebook shut when he heard footsteps.  
"Hey, whatsa matter?" Sakura said, appearing around the corner.  
"I, uh. I needed a cigarette. Real bad. Turns out I don't have any, haha." Lee turned red and walked back towards the group with her.   
"Uhh, sorry about that!" Lee said jovially, with his hands raised in apology.  
"He needs a cigarette. Gimme one, Sasuke." She grabbed one from Sasuke's pocket and handed it to Lee.  
Lee stared at it. He didn't smoke, that was just a lame excuse. And it was one of those fancy clove ones... better not offend anyone, he thought.  
"Shit, I don't have a light. Sorry, man." Sasuke spoke. They were the first real words Lee had heard out of him. His voice was like hot ice. It was deep but whispery, piercing yet soothing. It shook Lee up.  
"Neither do I. Thanks anyway." Lee smiled. "By the way, I'm Lee." He grasped Sasuke's hand.  
"I'm Sasuke. Sakura tells me you're an art student."  
"That's right. I do commissions, so if you're interested in any kind of design or something for-"  
"Yeah, I'd like to see some of your work after the show. Actually, I'd like it if you'd do some sketches during the show." Sasuke reached into his pocket. "Cash upfront good?"  
Lee's eyes sparkled. Money. To doodle. He tried his best to keep from giggling.  
"It was pure blind luck that I met you this morning." Sakura chimed in. "Sasuke was looking for an artist for promotion stuff."   
"If I decide to hire you, it'll be your responsibility to make us famous." Sasuke smirked a perfect model smirk. Lee thought he must have been a model or something...  
"Up to me, huh." This could mean huge bucks, Lee thought. Even if Sasuke's band doesn't gat famous, other people will see his work... "Sounds great." They shook on it.   
  
Sakura dragged Lee on to meet the others. Kiba, the bassist, was messing around in back with Naruto and some dog. Lee thought it was cute until it almost bit him.  
"He likes you!" Kiba snickered.   
Lee decided he didn't like this one.  
"Hey, make sure you get me going like this:" Naruto held some ridiculous pose where his mouth was open and his arms were splayed out like a demon. Lee laughed.   
He also met the tech girl. He name was Ino. She took care of the sound and synthesizers. Sakura seemed a little catty around her. Lee thought it was cute. Later on, Sakura told him that she was out for Sasuke. Lee liked Ino and decided he would sketch her too. Maybe if he could divert Sasuke's attention to her...  
Lee mostly hung around Sakura in the time before the show. The others were busy rehearsing and sound checking and such.  
"I'm glad you're here." Sakura said. "Usually I'm all by myself doing nothing and watching them ignore me."  
"I'm glad I'm here too." Lee smiled. He really was. He couldn't wait to sketch Sakura during the show while she wasn't watching. Suddenly there was some commotion outside. It was quarter to six. Almost show time.  
  
~~~~~~  
Next chapter: tha show! Hey- I don't have a name for Sasuke's band. o.o; I'll be taking suggestions! XD Also- I suggest you look up Caravaggio- he rawks. ;D Peace!! 


	5. Chapter 5

After a bit of a.. ahem.. 'hiatus'? Naw, I'm just lazy.. Anyway- We're back. Thanks for all you'z feedback. =3 Heart U lots! (PS: Sorry if there's any lil mistakes where apostrophes and quotes are supposed to be. ^^;)  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
The lights went low. Lee could see Ino's bright blonde hair still glowing over by the tech booth. The room fell to a hush, as he quickly scanned for Sakura. There she was, front row. Lee made a few practice motions over the paper in preparation. He would do his job, but he had a different agenda on the side. He was gonna sketch Sakura to his heart's content. He smiled from where he was seated off to the side. This was gonna rock. Pun intended.  
  
From the stage, Lee could see two drum sticks twirling anxiously. Two dark figures were swaying slightly- keeping still to hold suspense. Finally the lights went up as the drums crashed out the first notes. Soon after, the bass joined in to hold the beat. Everyone waited, motionless, for the scowling lead singer to take their breaths away. All eyes were upon Saskue. Even Lee found he couldnÕt tear his eyes away. Finally the singer raised his head and a pouring, sweet voice shook the room. It was soon broken by the wailing lead guitar, but it still fluidly flowed through the loft.   
  
Lee was entranced by his voice and began sketching immediately. He accentuated Sasuke's intense facial expressions. Sasuke tossed his head around, glaring, pouting as he sang. His perfect straight, black hair flew, pieces here and there, a bit caught seductively on his lip. This boy made love to the crowd. And to Lee's sketchbook. Before heÕd known it, Lee'd filled two whole pages. And it was still the first song. Oops.   
  
He shifted his attention back to the crowd. There was Sakura. Her head was bobbing slightly, and she didn't look all that enthusiastic, but her eyes told all. They were fixated on that singing boy. Sex poured out of those eyes. She looked as if she would attack him right then. Lee warily doodled those eyes. They scared him. Though somehow he thought he'd feel differently if those eyes had been aimed at him....  
  
He turned to the tech booth. Ino looked very preoccupied. Her brow was furrowed and her lips curled to one side. She held one hand to the earphone in her right ear, and one hand flew over the sound boards switching this and adjusting that. Every once in a while she glanced up at look at the band. Once, her eyes caught Lee's and she flashed a thumbs up and winked. Lee could have sworn he heard her telepathically will him to make her look good. He grinned and ran long, smooth pencil lines over the paper for her hair.   
  
Before too long, the first song was over. Sasuke breathed into the mike and Naruto whacked his drum set a few more times. Between breaths, Sasuke managed to mutter "Hey guys." and "Welcome to Bohemianism."  
  
Was that their name? Lee supposed the rusticated "B" on the bass drum would tip him off, but...  
Somehow he felt he should have known that they were bohemians. The idea appealed to him greatly. What could be better than living in the city with a group of young, independent kids like himself? Lee continued to sketch throughout the evening, gradually taking the band figures and molding them into their own unique characters on paper. It was very easy to differentiate their personalities, even by simply looking over the drawings. Sasuke was pleased too.   
  
"Though... I don't remember asking for Sakura to be drawn..." He smirked with wry suspicion, as he talked with Lee much later after the show. "Never mind." He shook his head.   
Just then, Sakura waltzed over to them. "Ready? Oh! Let's see, Lee." Lee watched her eyes flow over the pages. She was obviously impressed. "Wow. Sasuke, you are dead sexy here." She pointed at one head shot. Sasuke's head was angled down with his eyes cast up. His mouth was hanging open and his hair hung heavily over his features.   
"I liked that one too. Though they're all excellent if I may say so. Sasuke's very.. ahem.. expressive." Lee said.  
"It's okay to tell me I'm sexy. Guys do it all the time, it doesn't bother me at all."  
"Yeah, I think he likes it, too." Sakura added, nudging her boyfriend in the ribs. She turned to the page where Lee had captured her 'bedroom eyes'. She looked a little embarrassed, a little flattered. "Me too? Geez, you were busy tonight, Lee."  
Lee just smiled and muttered something inaudible. A few awkward seconds later, he motioned towards the exit. "I should get going... early class." He smiled humbly and got up.  
"Okay, let's go." Sakura rose as well.  
And Sasuke.  
Lee looked confused. Sakura stared at him, then cocked her head to the side playfully. "Same train." She motioned between them with her finger.  
Lee smacked his forehead. A little too hard. "Right! Um. Ow."  
"Sasuke rides with me when it's late." She smiled sweetly. "Let's go."  
  
It WAS late, but, Lee was there after all...  
  
It wasn't overtly noticeable, but Sasuke was observing Lee carefully out of the corner of his eye as the seemingly innocent art student chatted with his girlfriend in the elevator. And this art student secretly resented the boyfriend having to accompany his girlfriend home like that.  
  
~~~~~  
Weee.. Wasn't that fun? Bohemianism. I put ZERO thought into that name. I was reading Kerouac's biography and finally got the that point in this chapter and.. wahh.   
Next chapter- the plot thickens, I swear. Lee's getting desperate and gonna make some really... interesting choices in his attempt to woo Sakura. Secondary characters gonna play bigger roles. Do I smell deceit and infidelity? How about a threesome? (It's not what you think, I swear) ;D Tune in next time! 


	6. Chapter 6

Nex' chaptah.. I promised infidelity, did I not? Well this is kinda unexpected cuz I wanna get this over with. XD SasuSaku fans bewaaaaree wooOOoOOoo!! ~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Lee turned his head to face Sasuke  
  
"I'm 18. Well... not much longer. My birthday's tomorrow.."  
  
"Happy 19th." Sakura said, smiling warmly from next to her boyfriend.  
  
Lee glanced at his watch. Noon at night. Wouldn't ya know..  
  
"Oh, ah. Guess I'm 19 then." Lee chuckled.  
  
The train bounced and shook. Lee was looking at Sakura swaying lightly with the train's jerking. Her eyes were shut and her pink lips were set in a small upward curve. It was breathtaking.  
  
"I'm 18. Will be for a while still." Sasuke said. He leaned his head against the glass next to him. His head was reflected, reversed. Lee observed the reflection. Sasuke's expressions kept changing, as if he was thinking something he desperately wanted to say out loud. Sakura, meanwhile, kept exactly the same composure.  
  
Suddenly, she spoke.  
  
"You're fidgeting. Why don't you just come out and say it?" Her eyes shot open and green eyes flashed in Sasuke's direction.  
  
He turned and leaned over until he was just about in her face. "Whatever do you mean?"   
  
"Something's upsetting you." She turned and squared her shoulders at him. "You're never like this unless you're upset."  
  
"Like what? I'm not upset." He said with an irritated tone.  
  
"You are. I can feel your blood pressure for chrissakes. You're uncomfortable with something. Why do you deny it when you know I can tell these things about you in my sleep!?" She looked surprised at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Lee was sweating bullets. One can imagine, a lover's spat before one's very eyes. All alone in a train. Not near any stops. Nowhere remotely near one's own stop. His brain screamed, cried and begged his body to get up and leave. Remove himself from the situation. Alas, in vain it was.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
What? Was his name spoken? Why were they looking at him..?   
  
"He never did anything! Sasuke, you're acting crazy. He doesn't like me or anything, we just met! You're so paranoid..."  
  
Sasuke's eyes bore into Lee. Lee was oblivious to Sakura's words. His ears refused to keep working, and instead he concentrated every ounce of brain power into staring at the ground, trying desperately to ignore Sasuke. His eyes... were so intense, Lee felt like he would die if he looked up. What was going on? Why were they fighting over him? What did he do? How did Sasuke know...?  
  
"Hey. You. Look at me."  
  
"Sasuke, leave him alone! He never did anything!" "You like her, right? Is that why you drew her more than my band? Would you have enjoyed a ride home alone with her? Think you can take her from me?"  
  
"Sasuke, cut it out! What's wrong with you? Lee, don't listen to him. He's... he's drunk or something." Sakura really started to get angry.   
  
Sasuke laughed. "I'm not. I'm just protecting what's mine.."  
  
"Well.. you know.. I.." Sakura stuttered, her voice tripping over he anger. "What if I didn't want to be yours anymore?"  
  
Everything was silent. Lee finally mustered the courage to look up. Sasuke's mouth was ajar and he was staring at her. Her face was serious.  
  
"I've known you for a long time. You.. you're the only one I've ever been with and I didn't want to give you up. But.. I've had enough. Sasuke. I know." She brought her hand to her lip. "I know about you and.. all those girls..." She looked away.  
  
Sasuke tried not to look surprised. He spoke quietly "Why didn't you.."  
  
"I already said. I didn't want to give you up. You.. mean a lot to me.. and giving you up would mean they win." She got up and walked over to where Lee was sitting. "I guess they do. I'm obviously no competition." She sat down in the window seat next to Lee and looked over at Sasuke. "I mean... I only love you."  
  
The train came to stop. They'd gone far during their argument and were now at the next station.  
  
Lee spoke. "Maybe I should wait for the next train."  
  
"No." She gripped his hand. "You stay. Sasuke, go home. I'll talk to you later."  
  
He huffed, got up and brusquely walked out the door. He was bitter and it showed. Lee was still terrified. The doors slid shut and the train moved on.  
  
Lee wondered if he should say anything.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"For what?" Sakura said after a pause. "It was a long time coming. I know he's been with other girls since his band got popular. I don't blame him. I just.." She leaned her head onto the glass & was reflected. "I wanted to keep pretending he loved me..."  
  
"What's the point in that if there's someone who really does?" Lee said softly, smiling warmly.  
  
Sakura stared. "Yeah, he was right about one thing. You drew me more than the band." She laughed lightly.  
  
"H-hey.. I.. jeez. So tactless I am." Lee sighed.   
  
She laughed again. Oh, how she laughed.  
  
"Yeah. I'm flattered. You're really a sweet guy, Lee."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
They rode in silence until the last stop rolled around, where they'd both get off.  
  
"You headed north?"  
  
"South."  
  
"Oh. Well.. I'll see you sometime I guess..."  
  
"Lee? C'mere.. Happy Birthday." She stared into his eyes until they were an inch from her. She kissed him softly and quickly, with her eyes shut, and slipped a piece of paper in his pocket at the same time.  
  
Lee almost died. Again.  
  
"See ya." She turned to go, hesitated, turned, mouthed the word 'paper' while gesturing towards his pocket, smiled, turned again, and headed off to the southbound bus stop.  
  
Had the northbound bus not been arriving at that moment, Lee would have collapsed into a heaving pile on the walk right then.  
  
~~~~~~ HEHE. Kissypooo. You like? You hate? Lemme know! D I want Ino to play a bigger role. Should I make her Sasuke's rebound? XD?? I dunno.. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey yall. The (non)long awaited 7th chapter. WITH A SURPRISE ENDING. Haha, you'll just have to read.....  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The day after the gig, Sasuke showed up to the flat in a more than foul mood. He didn't say anything- basically just glowered. And when he DID say something, it was a snap at you or a snide comment or even sometimes a grunt.   
  
This was not easy to work with.  
  
He mostly sat, brooding, refusing to practice or sing anything. He was a cross between depressed and enraged... and perhaps insane.   
  
Naruto tried his best to keep himself out of the situation, but, being himself, eventually got into the mix. He worked his ass off to win Sasuke's trust and admiration when this whole band thing started, so why would he let all of that go to waste? Plopping a hand down on his friend's shoulder, Naruto spared the kid gloves and gave it to him straight:  
  
"Whoo! Whatever crawled up your ass and died sure does stink. I mean, I can smell.. it from.. here. Wow. You're pissed." Naruto gaped.  
  
From between clenched, grinding teeth, Naruto could almost make out word-like sounds.  
  
"Saywha? Something happen between you and Pinkie?"  
  
"I said. The artist. You.. you... (inaudible expletive)" Sasuke hissed.  
  
"Yeeesh. S'cuse me for asking." Naruto pouted and looked away.   
  
After a few seconds of silence, Naruto asked Sasuke to clarify...  
  
"He.. he. Argh. That guy played nice and she bought it. That dumb girl. I hope she looks at her pretty portraits every day and enjoys poverty. Couldn't even look me in the eyes and take her from me..." With this, he grunted a couple more times before turning to Naruto for some input.  
  
"I... yeah, um. We're talking about who now?" Naruto said, looking sincerely concerned but still utterly confused. Sasuke gazed and him and ended up laughing a little over his innocent ignorance.   
  
Just then the buzzer sounded, and someone was coming up the elevator. Seconds later, someone emerged and began immedietly towards Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
"...speak of the devil." Naruto spouted, amused.  
  
Lee stared Sasuke right in the eyes. His expression was bold and unwavering.   
  
Sasuke was sweating.  
  
"I came with your commission." Lee extracted several papers from a binder he was carrying. "I don't believe you will be dissapointed."  
  
Sasuke snatched them, irritated that Lee was ignoring his mental death threats. Which were immedietly taken back...  
  
"Oh my god." Sasuke blurted out, initially intending a whisper. In his hands were the most amazing, eye-catching, well designed ideas for flyers, stickers, patches and even a new drum logo.  
  
"I figured you'd like them all now. Since... I don't believe you'll be wanting me around however long it takes for you to get famous." Lee said.  
  
Naruto laughed. "These are so cool! Look at me! Haha! I'm so cool!"  
  
The flyer featured a portrait of the band in action. The lines were edgy and rusticated, yet still conveyed a smooth, free feeling that the band emanated. The word 'Bohemianism' was boldly visible, but set in a very humble way. It screamed out to the potential viewer, but still perfectly represented the band and the music.  
  
Sasuke was impressed, to say the least. Naruto couldn't stop screaming about it. Eventually, Kiba and Ino followed the commotion and gave their enthusiastic approval. All the while Lee didn't move his gaze from Sasuke's eyes.   
  
"I.. didn't mean to fall for your girl." Lee apologized, later on when the others had left Sasuke and Lee for 'negotiations' as they'd called it.  
  
"'s not your fault." Sasuke said, quietly. "I had it coming." They sat on the edge of the stage riser, both facing forward, with about two feet between them.  
  
"I was on the phone with her last night for hours. She told me a lot about you and her and your band. How everything started, I mean." Lee talked while fingering a small slip of paper that was protruding from his binder. "It inspired me, I guess. That's how I was able to finish these so fast. Pulled an all-nighter yanno."  
  
"So you called her?"  
  
"..um. Yeah, she gave me.."  
  
"And her parents.. they answered, right?" Sasuke probed. Lee nodded. "Whatddya know." Sasuke laughed. "They always just hung up on me. Every time. She'd call back after, apologizing."  
  
Lee smiled. "They did say something like 'you sound so much nicer than that other one'."   
  
"And they even let her talk for so long so late at night." Sasuke stared off dreamily. "Man, you know with them that's practically inviting you to marry her."  
  
Lee laughed. A little too loudly. Sasuke noticed this and laughed himself.   
  
"Well I should go." Lee got up, smiling down at Sasuke. You have my number in case you have a change of heart and hate my flyers. Or if you have a change of heart and want to employ me again." he smirked. "If not, see ya in Rolling Stone." He turned to leave.  
  
"Oi." Sasuke called when Lee got to the elevator. Lee turned and looked. "Who do you think is gonna paint the logo on the drum?"   
  
Lee nodded, understanding. "Fine. I'll be back." And with that, he left.  
  
~  
  
"Sakura!! Are you STILL on that phone? Do you have ANY idea how late it is??"  
  
"It's LEE, mother!"  
  
"Oh, all right. I just don't like you losing sleep..."  
  
"Haha! Ma, Lee heard you. He says it's cute when I have teeny dark circles under my eyes."  
  
"Hahaha, you get to sleep too, Lee! We worry about you too! Goodnight!"  
  
".... yeah, she's gone.... Love you too..... 'Night."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
THAT'S THE END. SURPRISED?? HAHAHAHAHAHASGAHS!!LJK!!1   
  
I may tack on a special bonus chapter. Because all you fans (if any) are lovely people. sooo.. WATCH OUT INOSHIKA FANS. because I just realized how to give Ino the bigger role she deserves...  
  
luv CS 


	8. T'en va Pas

As promised, special ShikaIno chapter! Sadly, not much action. Also written in first person from Shika's POV. x_x Something I did not anticipate. But when inspiration strikes...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hopeless Case of a Kid in Denial special chapter - T'en va Pas (ShikaIno)  
  
It was a common sight in the city. A tall, leggy blonde girl strutting along, seeming too good for anyone. People always seemed intrigued by these women. Wondering where she was going, what her name was, what she was listening to, et cetera. I, for one, never gave these women a second glance, nor a second thought. Why should I when I would not receive the same courtesy? It was all too much of a bother to have to think about. Give me a plain ol' average girl any day. Down to earth. And ANYTHING but a leggy blonde.  
  
Those were my initial feelings. That was before I fell for one.  
  
I was sitting at a cafe on the corner of a busy city block. Dozens of people rushed in that morning, bought coffee and a paper or something, and rushed out to get to work. I was the only one sitting outside, relaxing, not submitting to the meaningless rush of the morning.   
  
And yes, that also may translate as being unemployed.  
  
So anyway, as an average guy sitting at that cafe, I did my share of observing the female patrons as they rushed about. Most wore heels, a sophisticated little skirt-suit and a teeny, expensive-looking bag. Prada, Gucci or what-have-you. Keep in mind that I was currently lounging in a bit of an upscale business commune.   
  
Me, the unemployed college student. Me, who was dressed in little more than decently necessary. Yes, I was sitting in an expensive cafe on the corner of Wall Street and Stick-up-my-ass Avenue.  
  
Getting back to the people... Most of these women looked as if they had sons my age squandering their parents' life savings on keg parties and strip clubs. The rest probably had steamy affairs going on involving sexy, foreign pool boys.  
  
Every once in a while, one of these leggy blondes would appear, turn her nose up at the clerk, order an extra-frothy expresso, flip her hair around, and then leave- off to some photo shoot for a snobby women's magazine. You know, the kind with skanky, expensive clothes that no one except the model herself will ever be able to wear without being publicly mocked.  
  
That's how it all went for the first hour or so.   
  
Then, I saw the most intriguing sight I could imagine. This girl was blonde, tall and leggy... but she looked nothing like my mental stereotype. Instead of a perfectly placed ponytail, her hair was tossed back into a messy bun and topped with an ancient-looking porkpie hat. Instead of a cleavage-boosting v-neck frilly shirt-thing, she wore a baggy, striped sweater, sleeves rolled up. Instead of a suit skirt or tight, ass-shaping pants, she wore a beat-up shin-length skirt that looked like it was made from a cut-up pair of men's pants.   
  
Lastly and most importantly, on her feet, instead of heels or other needlessly painful foot coverings, were a pair of old, grey hightops.  
  
The very same ones I was wearing.  
  
If this wasn't perfect enough, I watched her go inside, order a Pepsi and walk out, but not without picking up a copy of the free indie 'zine they had lying in the doorway. She looked around the area I was sitting in and upon seeing it occupied, made her way over towards my general direction.  
  
She paused for a moment before sitting across from me. As if she half-expected me to tell her off.  
  
"Well you don't see too many people relaxing at this time of day." She said.  
  
"Hm. You also don't see many leggy blondes drinking carbonated beverages at this time of day either." I said. Ladies and gentleman, I am brainless.  
  
She gaped at me long enough for me to comprehend how idiotic I was. Then she laughed. Oh, she had such a horrible laugh. It was more like a mule braying- but lo and behold, it sealed the deal.  
  
I was in love.  
  
She complimented my boldness. Most people would just think that but I came right out and said it. Also said she admired guys who weren't afraid of women. I told her I thought of women as being more of a bother than a threat. she laughed at that too.  
  
Sigh.  
  
After we'd spent two hours talking she asked what my name was.  
  
"I'm Shikamaru. And you?"  
  
"Ino. But I guess I'll have to be going... though I do hate being on time."  
  
"Maybe I can stall you a bit longer." I smirked at her.  
  
"I'm going towards the brown line train. Join me?" she asked.  
  
"Got nothin' better to do." I got up and walked with her.  
  
On the way, I explained to her my situation. Not working, rarely going to class, et cetera. She told me she was in a band.   
  
"Yeah, come and see us." She said, handing me a flyer. On it were astoundingly well designed caricatures of three guys.  
  
"Where are you?"   
  
"Oh.." she laughed. "I kind of lied. I'm only the tech-girl."  
  
"Doesn't matter." I shook my head. "I'll be there."  
  
At that point we were at the train.  
  
"Soo.." I sputtered.  
  
"See you tomorrow. Same place, same time? I'm there every morning..." she said.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, sure. Definitely."   
  
Nice. Save me the trouble of asking for her number.   
  
"See you then." She smiled oh-so alluringly and walked up the stairs to the train.  
  
Realizing I had no idea where she had led me, I began wandering in the direction I thought we'd come from. Getting lost in the city gave me ample time to think and not pay attention to where I was going. I thought about my previously conceived notion of a universal blonde in the city. Then, upon thinking of the lovely Ino, had that notion completely disintegrate before my eyes.  
  
It was mind-boggling.  
  
The way one girl could completely change my mind over the course of a few hours, I mean. I thought ahead to tomorrow, something I don't think I have EVER done in my life, and honestly could not wait to talk with her again. Anticipation- yet another new feeling I experienced that day. I anticipated meeting with her, seeing her band play, and eventually entangling myself in her infinitely interesting life.  
  
Me in a state of euphoria as I wandered aimlessly- now this was definitely NOT a common sight in the city.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Haa. Like? I'm slightly pleased :D I tried to capture Shika's laziness. Dunno if I did okay. XD  
  
Please don't ask me to continue- I'm not. XDDD   
  
THAT'S REALLY THE END! REALLY! HAHAHA! luv CS 


End file.
